


Podfic: All Time Low

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Relationship, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: After Steve's boyfriend cheats on him and leaves him in a bad way, he thinks things are finally looking up when he meets his best friend Clint's work colleague. But his ex seems determined to ruin things for Steve, whether he's in the picture or not...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The perfect_plan Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Podfic: All Time Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Time Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208466) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Hello again! Sorry it's taken me a while to do another of these bad boys, but the past while has been a little crazy (I moved, quit my job, general 2020 insanity, etc). But I found a place in my new house to record (in a walk-in closet lol) and I thought I would crank out one of perfect_plan's shorter works to get back into the groove! I hope you enjoy it, and, as always, if there's a particular fic of theirs you'd like me to do next, let me know! :)
> 
> Eternal gratitude to my best friend-turned-audio engineer, [xinasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice), without whom you would all have to put up with my insufferable mouth clicks. She also picked out the song in like two seconds because she's a genius. Go check out her stuff <3
> 
> Podfic duration - 37:23
> 
> Music - "Your Hand In Mine" by Explosions In the Sky

[ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://soundcloud.com/user-400688131) · [All Time Low](https://soundcloud.com/user-400688131/all-time-low)


End file.
